My Lord Leon's Hotter Than Your Prince Takumi
by vivelatinarv
Summary: "My Lord Leon is much more attractive than your little prince, my dear," Zero said, crossing his arms. He smirked at the sight of the girl biting her lip. "Take a look at him in his armor. His thick, dark armor, fitted so perfectly on his body, showing off his slim figure, his voluptuous hips..." Prompt by not-inigo@tumblr


"At least my lord doesn't have pineapple hair."

"Excuse me?!" Oboro yelled at Zero, thoroughly frustrated at the thief's words. "How dare you imply that one of you Nohrians could possibly be better than Lord Takumi?!" Zero chuckled. The sight of the flustered Hoshidan girl before him amused him. Aware of the girl's lingering crush on the younger prince of her kingdom, he decided to play with her, see how much she could take.

"My Lord Leon is _much_ more attractive than your little prince, my dear," Zero said, crossing his arms. He smirked at the sight of the girl biting her lip. "Take a look at him in his armor. His thick, dark armor, fitted so perfectly on his body, showing off his slim figure, his voluptuous hips..." Oboro gritted her teeth.

"At least Lord Takumi doesn't walk into meetings with his clothes inside out!" Oboro retorted. It had always ticked her off, how the Nohrian prince could walk into important meetings with his head held high, arms crossed elegantly behind his back, appearance perfect except for his lopsided robe. Zero laughed loudly at the girl's response.

"That's true, I suppose. My lord _does_ have some very quirky aspects." Zero began to slowly walk towards Oboro. "But Lord Leon's more elegant, more poised than your Prince Takumi. With his silky golden hair, his deep bewitching voice..."

Oboro's heart rate increased with every step Zero took towards her.

"...his pretty little face..."

Oboro swallowed hard.

"...his luscious, umber eyes..."

Zero placed a hand on her chin and lifted her head up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"...his magical fingers."

"D-don't mess with me, you dirty Nohrian!" Oboro yelled, enraged by Zero's antics.

"Admit Lord Leon's sexier than Prince Takumi."

"Excuse me?!" Oboro yelled. Zero's smirk turned into a full out devilish grin. He brought his face much closer to Oboro's. He moved to whisper right into her ear.

"Admit it. Tell me right here that Prince Takumi isn't as _alluring,_ as _attracting,_ as Lord Leon is," Zero said. Oboro's eyes were wide with rage, her face burning.

"And what if I don't?!" Oboro yelled. Zero giggled into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Then I'll tell Prince Takumi of your little crush on him~" Zero said sadistically.

"Eh?!" Oboro cried. A deep blush made it's way onto Oboro's face. Zero adored the sight of her, so cute yet so mortified. She jolted away from Zero, but before she could back away even further the thief grabbed onto her arm, holding her in place.

"So what are you going to do? Admit Lord Leon's more seducing than Prince Takumi, or..." Zero brought his lips to the girl's ear once more. "No, Prince Takumi's shot you right through the heart, hasn't he?" Oboro clenched her eyes shut.

"Tell me you love him."

Her face blazed with embarrassment.

"Tell me how much you want to touch him, to kiss his lips and have him _all to yourself..._ "

Oboro almost couldn't breathe.

"...how much you wanna strip him naked, screw him till he can't take it any-"

"Stop it!" Oboro cried out, unable to take Zero's teasing for another second.

"Stop what?" Zero asked with a smirk.

"Stop saying things about my, my, about Prince Takumi!"

"Then tell me Lord Leon's hotter than him."

"No!"

"...Fine," Zero let out with a smirk. He turned tail on Oboro and ran down the hall. Oboro was confused, until she remembered...

" _Then I'll tell Prince Takumi of your little crush on him~"_

Zero was running towards Takumi's bedroom.

Oboro sprinted after Zero, desperate to catch up to him before he could tell the Prince of her feelings for him.

"ZERO!" Oboro yelled. Eventually, Zero reached the entrance of Takumi's bedchamber. He silently slid the door open by about an inch, peering inside to see if-

Zero froze.

"Zero, don't you dare-" Oboro paused when she saw Zero peering into Takumi's room with wide eyes.

"Zero?" Oboro asked him. "Is something wrong?" When he didn't respond, she ran up to where he stood, ducked below Zero and looked inside her Lord's room to see what had Zero so caught up-

She froze at the sight inside.

It was Prince Takumi pressed up against the wall by Prince Leon, Takumi's wrists held up and over his head by Leon's strong grip. His cheeks were flushed, his lips enraptured as the Nohrian prince locked him in a deep and passionate kiss. Leon brought his thigh up between Takumi's legs and pressed against him, causing Takumi to let out a loud moan.

Oboro let out a loud squeak. Her eyes widened and she clasped her hands against her mouth. It was too late however. Upon the sudden squeak, the Princes snapped out of their trance and snapped their heads to the door, their eyes wide. Zero slid Takumi's door open enough for him and Oboro to be seen. Oboro, Leon, and Takumi stared at each other with widened eyes while Zero looked on with slightly lidded eyes and a sly smirk.

"Lord Leon, I didn't expect to see you here _like this,_ " Zero said. He turned to face Takumi. "Prince Takumi, I've been meaning to tell you something. Did you know that Oboro here-"

"Zero."

"Yes, Lord Leon?"

"Get the fuck out."

"Why of course, Lord Leon. Have fun with Prince Takumi! And do remember to stay safe, don't wanna break that sweet ass Prince Takumi's got there, now do we?"

"GET OUT!" Zero ran away from the room, chuckling to himself as he sprinted down the hallway. Oboro was left alone standing in front of the two princes. Embarrassed, she blushed and bowed frantically to them.

"I'm so sorry Lord Takumi, P-Prince Leon! I'll leave immediately!" Oboro turned and ran in the same direction Zero ran before. Once she felt she was far enough from Takumi's room, she stopped and stood in the middle of the hall. She clutched her heart with her hand, and felt the fast rate at which it was beating. She almost felt it stop entirely when she felt Zero's hot breathe on her ear.

"Told ya Lord Leon's sexier~" Zero said with a smirk.

"Zero!"

* * *

 **Original prompt by not-inigo tumblr: Oboro and Zero bragging about their respective lords to each other, since Oboro has a crush on Takumi and Zero has a crush on Leon. They start to get into a heated argument about which one is better and then they both walk into a room to see Leon and Takumi making out with each other**

 **A/N: I changed a few things in the prompt for story purposes, but I am overall very pleased with how this came out. Thank you not-inigo for allowing me to use your prompt!**


End file.
